Patent Document 1) Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2001-513179                [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H8-295210        [Patent Document 3] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-161063        [Patent Document 4] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2602-205627        [Patent Document 5] U.S. Patent Specification No. 6386338        [Patent Document 6] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-272076        
In the Patent Document 1, a parking brake 200 for vehicles, as shown in FIG. 25, is disclosed. In this parking brake 200, a gear 201 is formed on the periphery and a spline hub is formed in its inner periphery, and therewith, it is provided with a component member 202 being supported rotatably and not moving axially, a hollow spline 203 which meshes with the inner periphery hub of the component member and is movable axially, and a male screw member (spindle) 204 which screws together with the female screw formed on the inner periphery of the spline. With the one end of spline 203, the first brake cable 205 is engaged, and with the one end of the male screw member 204, the second brake cable 206 is engaged. The outer periphery gear 201 of the component member 202 is driven by a motor M, and when the motor rotates in one direction, the female screw of the spline 203 and the male screw member 204 advance spirally relatively and the right and the left brake cables 205, 206 pull mutually, thereby the right and left brakes act.
On the other hand, when the motor M rotates in the inverse direction, the male screw 203 and the female screw member 204 of the spline 203 rotate relatively in the opposite direction, and the right and the left brake cables 205, 206 weaken the mutual tensile force, thereby releasing the brakes. Since a telescopic device composed of the spline 203 and the male screw member 204 is movable axially to the component member 202, the same forces are applied to the right and the left brakes. Thus, the parking brake of the Patent Document 1 can act or release the brake by the motor and can equalize the right and left brake force.
Further in the patent document 1, a disconnecting device 207 is disclosed which disconnects the connection between the second cable 206 and the male screw member 204 by remote control. This disconnecting device 207 is fixed to the end of the male screw member 204, and is provided with a guide member 208 guided by the inner surface of the housing, a lock release lever 210 energized clockwise by a spring 209, and a lock release cable 211 which rotates the lock release lever anti-clockwise opposing the energized force of the spring 209.
As shown in FIG. 26, to the shaft 212 supporting the lock release lever 210, an engaging claw 213 is connected so as to rotate together with the lock release lever. In the guide member 208, an engaging member 214 fixed to the end of the second cable 206 is accommodated movably in the axial direction, and in the engaging member 214, a groove 215 is formed with which an engaging claw 213 engages detachably.
This disconnecting device 207 can manually disconnect the connection between the cable 206 and the male screw member 204 by pulling the lock release cable 211 as shown in FIG. 12, when the electric system or the motor M is failed in a condition the brake being applied (in a condition the spacing between the right and the left cable being shorten). And when the electric system or the motor M is recovered, without pulling the lock release cable 211, by rotating the motor M so as to extend the spacing of the right and the left cable 205, 206, in other words, so as to move the guide member 208 left side, the engaging claw 213 can be engaged with the groove 215 enabling to recover the original condition.
In the Patent Document 2, as shown in FIG. 27, a parking brake control device for automobiles is disclosed, which is provided with a motor M and a shaft 221 rotatively driven via a gear 220. In the right and left of the shaft 221, the right screw 222 and the left screw 223 are formed respectively, and with those screws the nut members 224, 225 are screwed together. To those nut members, the one end of the brake cable 205, 206 is engaged respectively.
In this device, when the motor M rotates in one direction, the right and left nut members 224, 225 move toward the center side enabling to apply the right and left brakes. When the motor M rotates in the opposite direction, the right and left nut members 224, 225 move toward the outside enabling to release the brakes.
In the Patent Document 3, as shown in FIG. 28, an electrically driven parking brake 230 is disclosed, which is provided with a screw shaft 226 rotatively driven by a motor M, a nut member 227 screwed together with the screw shaft, an equalizer 228 provided on the nut in a condition capable of swinging, one pair of pulling cable 205, 206 connected to the equalizer, and a pulley 229 for converting the direction of the cable 205 180 degrees. Further in the Patent Document 3, it is described that a tension sensor TS is provided for detecting the tension of the other cable 206, and that the motor M is halted when the tension increases abnormally. The above mechanism is accommodated in the housing 231.
In the Patent Document 4, as shown in FIG. 29, an electric parking brake assembly 239 is disclosed, which is provided with an electric motor M having a output shaft 236, a transmission(speed reducer) 238 for connecting the output shaft 236 to a lead screw (screw) 237. To the lead screw 237, a drive nut 240 having a screw hole is screwed together, and to the drive nut 240, a cable 241 for brake operation is connected. The control module controls the electric motor based upon the signal indicating the cable tension such as the operating current of the motor, and a signal indicating the moving distance of the cable coming from the Hall effect sensor detecting the rotation number of the electric motor.
Further, in the Patent Document 4, an override gear 242 provided in the transmission 238 and an override cable 243 to rotate the override gear by manual remote control is disclosed. The override gear 242 can rotate the lead screw 237 via the transmission 238. The override cable 243 is composed of a so-called rotating cable having a flexible guide tube and a core accommodated in-the guide tube rotatably so as to be capable of transmitting torque.
Thereby, even when the electric motor halts, rotating the one end of the override cable 243 can apply the hand brake or release the brake. In the Patent Document 5, a structure belonging to the operation side in order to operate rotatively the end of the override cable 243 is disclosed.
In the Patent Document 6, a direct motor drive brushless motor is disclosed, which comprises a stator, a pulley provided rotatably around the stator shaft, a cuplike rotor which is provided with a drive magnet and rotates together with the pulley, a coil mounted around the stator shaft and disposed in the rotor, a sensor magnet provided inside of the front edge of the rotor, and a Hall sensor detecting the approach of the sensor magnet. This direct drive brushless motor is provided with one sensor magnet and twelve Hall sensors enabling multi pulse detection.